ENCONTRARTE
by Lilith Ayase
Summary: Song-Fic NozoMaki (UA) La forma en que te encontré, fue mágica e inolvidable, desde ese momento marcaste mi vida, no quiero soltarte jamás, tu eres mi inspiración y mi complemento, tu belleza es simplemente perfecta, y me arrepiento de haber besado otros labios, de haber estado con otras personas cuando la única a la que esperaba era a ti. Te amo Nozomi.


**ENCONTRARTE**

Hola a todos, jejeje sé que debería actualizar mi otro Fic y no andar publicando otras cosas, pero esta historia se me ocurrió al oír una canción, por ello es un song-one-shot, espero que les guste, dejen sus comentarios y espero actualizar pronto Mi dulce Musa, trabajo duro en ello, pero he tenido un bloqueo, pero esta historia no me dejaba dormir hasta que la escribí.

Viva el NozoMaki(?

 **Disclaimer:** Love Live y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Les dejo el Link de la canción: https: watch?v= ybaGQqrjjt

 **Fue la vida quien me trajo donde estabas …**

Ese hermoso día donde te encontré sin buscarte, te encontré sin si quiera pensarlo, tú estabas ahí tan linda y hermosa como siempre, con esa sonrisa que me ilumina el alma y que en ese instante me robo un suspiro al tan solo mirarte, fue uno de esos momentos donde solo actúas porque el corazón te lo dicta, me acerque de a poco a ti, no sabía que iba a decir, pues no te conocía ni había visto antes, solo tuve una enorme necesidad de hablarte, mi razón decidió irse de vacaciones en ese momento y dejo que mi corazón actuara por su cuenta, sin filtro, sin limitaciones, solo siguiendo un impulso

 **Y tu aroma provoco que me acercara…**

Al darme cuenta de mis acciones un saludo ya había dirigido a ti, cuando sentí tu mirada sobre mí, me desarmaste, ese hermoso mirar, tan tuyo, lleno de dulzura y picardía, fue cuando vi tus hermosos ojos esmeraldas y a mis fosas nasales me llego tu dulce y embriagante aroma, no puedo describir la explosión de sensaciones que en ese momento en mi cuerpo sucedieron, solo puedo decir con franqueza que fueron muchas y me sentí en ese momento poder rendirme a tus pies, a un sin conocer si quiera tu nombre, no sé cuánto tiempo me quede mirándote, más sin en cambio noté cómo te perdiste en mi mirada también, y ese leve sonrojo apareció en tus mejillas, quise llevar una mano hasta una de ellas, pero me pude contener, sonreíste y respondiste a mi saludo, me presente ante ti y comenzamos a hablar, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida o de alguna otra como en tantas historias de amor se relatan, esas que a mi tan patéticas y cursis me parecían, yo no creía en el amor a primera vista, pero si eso que sentí al verte por primera vez no fue amor, que me diga Dios entonces que sucedió en ese instante, nos fuimos tratando de a poco, citas, veladas inolvidables, vivimos juntas muchas cosas, todo era perfecto, y tu presencia me lleno de paz.

 **Un abrazo me invito a que te besara…**

Ese hermoso día de primavera que salimos a recorrer el parque, y te di un lindo collar, con una piedra esmeralda y un corazón color violeta impregnado en el centro, me abrazaste con tanta emoción, y yo solo proseguí a disfrutar de tu contacto, nos miramos frente a frente, ambas nos sonrojamos más sin en cambio no nos separamos, tu esmeralda se fundía con el violeta de mis ojos, como si con ellos nos comunicáramos, llevé una mano a tu mejilla y la acaricie, al ver que seguías sin alejarte me acerque poco a poco, sin perder el contacto de tu mirar, hasta que por fin pude besar tus labios, apenas con el primer roce, ese suave roce, pude arrepentirme de haber besado otras bocas, de no a ver esperado por tus besos, al notar que no hubo resistencia de tu parte, moví mis labios suavemente, perdiéndome en el dulce néctar que de ellos emana, en la suavidad cual algodón de tus labios, tome tu cintura con firmeza y seguí besándote, un beso profundo, pero sin llegar a ser pasional, al separarnos de ese dulce contacto no sabes lo que me dolió hacerlo, pero tu cálida sonrisa que me regalaste alivió mi corazón

 **Y ese beso me obligó a que te necesitara…**

En ese instante me di cuenta que no podía seguir sin ti, que te necesitaba en mi vida, para no soltarte jamás, te pedí que fueras mi novia y aceptaste, de la emoción te tome entre mis brazos y te cargue dándote vueltas, te reías mientras me dabas suaves golpes de que te bajara, y así lo hice, no sin antes darte otro corto beso, ese día fue el inicio de nuestra historia.

 **Encontrarte me salvo la vida me curo los síntomas de mi agonía…**

Tu aún no lo sabes, pero ese día que te encontré en aquella plaza, yo sentía que mi mundo se venía abajo, la tristeza consumía mi alma, mi cuerpo, mi ser, estaba pensando seriamente en dejar todo en orden para dejar este miserable mundo, ese podrido mundo en el que vivía antes de verte caminar, donde solo existía sexo por un rato, alcohol, tabaco y fiestas sin fin, una vida vacía que llenaste tú con tu esencia.

 **Cuando mis mañanas no tenían sentido tuve tanta suerte me encontré contigo…**

Estaba por renunciar a esta vida, tomar una salida fácil de la que pude arrepentirme toda mi existencia, pero Dios te puso en mi camino esa tarde, es increíble cómo te das cuenta que todo sucede por algo, y que todo en esta vida tiene un tiempo marcado, llegaste para darme cuenta de lo errada que estaba, de los cambios que debía hacer y para que valorara la vida.

 **Te vieron mis ojos y a control remoto volví a ser yo…**

Fue entonces que me di cuenta de lo increíble que puede ser la vida, por diversas situaciones que suceden a tu alrededor te corrompes y pierdes el rumbo, pero cuando que realmente te marca te das cuenta de cuan equivocado estas, y vuelves a ser el de antes, esa persona que fuiste antes de toda adversidad y olvidaste atrás, tú fuiste motivo de volver a ser yo.

 **Y desde entonces te convertiste en lo mejor de mi vida…**

No encuentro otra razón más importante que tú en mi vida, desde que llegaste todo se me ha hecho más fácil de sobrellevar, me das calma, amor, y todo de ti, solo quiero cuidarte mi dulce tesoro. Recuerdas lo emocionada que estuviste cuando te propuse vivir juntas, compartir tus días conmigo, fue lo más hermoso mi amor.

 **Y le trajiste a mis mañanas alegrías…**

El despertar a tu lado es la sensación de satisfacción que había tenido, ver tu dulce rostro, tan calmo, aun dormido, conocer todas tus manías, aprender de ti cada detalle, y cada que descubría algo nuevo me enamoraba más de ti, dormir a tu lado después de un largo día de trabajo es realmente reconfortante, el cómo acaricias mis mechones rojizos, o viceversa dormirme mientras acaricio tus morados cabellos.

 **Y desde entonces todo mi mundo lo volviste perfecto…**

No hubo día que no velara por ti, pero sentía que algo faltaba en nuestra relación, y fue así que me decidí a dar el siguiente pasó, pedirte que te casaras conmigo fue un caos, quería que fuera perfecto e inolvidable, recuerdo como a Kotori y Umi volví locas con mis indecisiones, que no era suficiente, que le faltaba toque, que no, no, no y no, al final decidí hacerlo a mi estilo, una cena romántica, después me desaparezco unos minutos y aparezco tocando el piano, interpretando una hermosa pieza que compuse para ti, de todo lo que me haces sentir, al finalizar, me acerqué a ti, sin que tú te dieras cuenta nuestros amigos más cercanos y padres estaban detrás de ti, me arrodille en la típica pose y con el anillo en mano te pedí que te caras conmigo, tu expresión fue inigualable, lloramos de la emoción y cerramos el compromiso con un beso y aplauso de todos los presentes.

 **Y te confieso me enamoran tus defectos…**

Vaya, cabe aclarar que no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas, realmente tenemos carácter tan similares y al mismo tiempo tan tercos, ninguna cedía tan fácil en alguna discusión, por pequeños detalles, que si me hablaba cierta chica, que si te hablaba cierto chico, que no te gustaba que fumara de vez en cuando, que eras realmente rejega cuando te lo proponías, más si se traba de comprar maquillaje, labiales y todo ese tipo de cosas, recuerdo que tuvimos que doblegar nuestro orgullo por el inmenso amor que nos tenemos, y oh cielos, no olvidemos lo complicado que fue vivir juntas, no nos decidíamos por nada, tu querías ciertos colores, ciertos muebles ciertas decoraciones y yo otras en la casa, pero todo lo supimos sacar a flote, claro y con gracias de intervención de Umi y Kotori, pero esas cosas que se pueden llamar efectos, para mi son cosas que amo, por ser parte de ti, por ser tuyos y te hacen la persona que más amo en esta vida y en las siguientes

 **tu mi complemento…**

La boda llegó, y te veías jodidamente hermosa y sexy en ese vestido blanco, entrando del brazo de tu padre, ese día quise que fue aún mejor, tiramos la casa por la ventana y no reparamos en gastos, estando en el altar, esperándote mis piernas me temblaban, mi vestido era más sencillo que el tuyo, pero no por ello menos elegante, cuando me dijiste tus votos, lloré y cuando yo te los dije a ti ambas llorábamos, todo fue tan lindo y perfecto, no encuentro palabras para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho en mi vida Nozomi, te amo como no tienes idea, no me imagino mi vida sin ti, sin tu cariño, sin tu amor, sin poder mirar tus hermosos ojos esmeraldas, ahora estamos aquí, esperando el resultado de tus análisis, pues hemos decidido dar el siguiente paso, formar una familia, donde minis Maki´s y mini Nozomi´s anden corriendo por la casa y dando lata, como suelo decirte, tomo tu mano y beso el dorso de esta, tú me miras tan cariñosamente, que me derrito, la hora de pasar ha llegado, el dr saluda como de costumbre y tiene los resultados, los lee y nos mira sonriendo, en verdad lo hemos logrado, todo ha funcionado e ido perfecto, nos felicita y nos dice que tendremos gemelos, te sorprendes y me abrazas, yo hago lo mismo y acaricio tu vientre, me miras y me das un beso, por fin vamos a crear una familia, es un nuevo reto y estoy segura que muchos problemas podrán venir, pero sé que si estoy a tu lado, mientras te ame y me ames, nada nos podrá detener, Nozomi, gracias por amarme, por entregarme tus días y por ahora darme una familia, te lo dice de todo corazón tu Maki, esa tsudere que tienes por esposa.

 **N/A: Espero que les haya gustado mucho, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, se les quieres y bueno, si gustan que haga una historia del NozoMaki, solo háganmelo saber**

 **Nos leemos pronto, besos**


End file.
